


Promises Broken

by Angel_of_Gryffindor



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Gryffindor/pseuds/Angel_of_Gryffindor
Summary: Carlos was used to being ignored at school, until Jay started to take interest in him. Many gifts later they're on a date. Things seem a little bit suspicious. Carlos/Jay. Bit sad in places. Unnecessary amounts of fluff. Drop a kudos if you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, another Descendants story, but i hope you guys enjoy it. I originally wrote this from Jay's point of view but didn't like it, so here is another load of angsty, cliqued fluff.   
> Disney own all rights to the characters, only own the storyline

Carlos loved everything about school, except the students; all of them only seemed to go so they could see their friends or do various clubs.  
Even the few students who paid even the slightest bit attention in class often got distracted by other things, like the opposite sex or weird videos online.  
Fifteen year old Carlos De Vil had no interest in any of those things; he loved science, building things and disappearing into the fantasy worlds in books.  
Carlos had skipped a year of school because he’s already finished all the work from his set year and half of the next year but he’d never felt more intimidated by his fellow students.  
Being a short, lithe boy Carlos was nothing like his peers, who seemed to tower above him, all thick with muscles, even the girls were taller than him in their heels and big hair.  
Freckles covered every inch of the young De Vil’s body, along with several thin white scars, his hair was naturally white but was becoming dark at the roots the further he went into his teens and honey coloured eyes never made contact.  
Carlos was always dressed in handmade clothes because his mother refused to buy him new clothes, so he became Evie Queen’s little pet project every year so he could have clothes but she always did a good job; soft leathers in red, white and black, shirts with spotted collars and shorts with many pockets.  
Evie was the only person who spoke to Carlos, she often carried whole convocations by herself; she have vibrant blue hair and made herself fantastically beautiful dresses that were nothing like in the shops about town.  
Initially she had approached Carlos because her band captain boyfriend, Doug, refused to be dressed up by her; he preferred his bowtie and slacks.  
Sometimes Evie would join the younger boy for studies, she secretly liked Chemistry, but normally got side tracked by some fashion emergency or another.  
Carlos’s mother was the famed fashionista Cruella De Vil but for the past twenty years she’d had no work because her speciality was fur and nobody wanted to wear fur so she’s slowly gone crazier being locked up in Hell Hall.  
Taking the brunt of her anger the young De Vil often hid in every little closet space and empty room so he was often alone.  
It was a cold, murky Wednesday, a lot of clubs happened on Wednesdays so there were a lot of the students in trying to make it through classes, and the hallways were filled with chattering people.  
Carlos pulled out his Science books from his locker, along with a fantasy book and his three overflowing notebooks; all his things barely fit in the bag Evie had made him but the pockets on his shorts came in handy.  
“I bet that’s real fur on his coat.” Came a sudden voice from the crowd, “you know who his mother is.”  
The autumn coat Evie had created was leather black sleeves, red main with white ivy embroidery and faux fur around the collar and cuffs, and as much as Carlos adored the warm coat he had to admit the fur looked a little too real.  
Carlos slammed his locker shut, ignoring the idiots around him and quickly took his window seat in class; spreading out his books he was sure no one would sit next to him.  
“I can’t wait for Tourney!” came an excited voice from the other side of the room.  
There sat the ‘Prince’ of the school, Ben Beast; his father had founded the school and funded everything that went on, Ben was classically handsome with tussled blond hair, sky blue eyes and a charming smile; he was extremely nice too.  
Carlos felt jealous of him for a moment because everyone around Ben adored him, even the schools’ ‘bad girl’ Mal had soften under his friendship.  
Around prince Ben were his Tourney teammates, all children of Olympic champions and practically professionals already, except for Chad Charming who’s mother was a beautiful seamstress and socialite.  
Chad wanted to be exactly like Ben but didn’t have the effortless the prince did; his bleached hair was too bright, smile too fake and he wasn’t the best on the team but his father had been so there was hope.  
On Ben’s other side was the black sheep of the team, Jay Jafar; originally put on the team because he was naturally talented but still had some issues with ‘teamwork’.  
Long black hair was tied up in a messy bun, dark eyes with a mischievous glint, his thick tanned arms always on show from sleeveless vests he wore all year round and a cock-sure smile that made any girl melt.  
Jay only ever came to classes when there was Tourney practice but he never paid much attention.  
“sit down everybody!” Mr Jaq called as he entered the room, pockets overflowing with papers, he was a tall, thin man with very large front teeth.  
The class scattered to their seats, still talking amongst themselves and Carlos spotted Evie at the front of the class applying more lipstick in her little mirror, using a makeup brush as a bookmark in her textbook.  
“hey, can I sit here?” Jay was suddenly standing by Carlos’s desk.  
The young De Vil’s throat went very dry and his palms clammy, keeping his eyes trained on his notebook in front of him and hoped that the other boy would go away.  
It seemed that Jay didn’t understand Carlos’s rigid body language and scraped out the chair next to him, pulling a spare textbook towards him.  
Carlos’s heart was beating hard against his chest, his breathing laboured, the grip on his pen tightening so hard it threatened to break and his usually rational mind was running in circles.  
“how do you understand this stuff?” Jay scoffed, turning the pages roughly.  
Instantly the young De Vil snatched his precious book from the older boy, he piled the others on the far end of the desk; Carlos wasn’t used to being close to people, it had taken months for Evie to convince him to remove his shirt so she could measure him correctly.  
Carlos could feel the body heat radiating off Jay, trying to shift as far away as he could the young De Vil tried to concentrate on taking notes but he could see Jay out of the corner of his eye making seductive faces at Audrey, cheerleader captain.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tourney player didn’t take a single note all lesson so as the bell went for next class Carlos saw highly skilled, thieving fingers reaching for his notes.  
Carlos swiftly took them away, pushing them deep into his pockets but couldn’t get passed the taller boy; he tried to tell Jay to move but his throat closed up.  
“aw come on dude, let me copy your notes.” Jay said with a lopsided grin.  
Gripping his books tightly to his chest Carlos didn’t know what to do, there was no way he could get passed Jay but he wasn’t about to hand over his notes when he knew he wouldn’t get them back.  
“leave him alone Jay.” Evie snapped, her pretty painted face in a scowl, she reached across the older boy with glittery nails and grabbed Carlos’s bicep.  
Jay jumped back as Evie pulled the younger boy passed him, Carlos stumbling slightly and she didn’t let him go till they arrived at the next class.  
“thank you E.” Carlos practically whispered.  
Evie gave him a beautiful smile and stroked his face affectionally, “any time sweetie.” And with that she swished away to her seat next to Doug.  
The only problem was that Jay followed Carlos to his desk, looking a little annoyed, but he still smiled, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“everything scares me.” Carlos thought bitterly, slowly he opened his textbook, ignoring Jay again.  
The older boy turned his seat towards Carlos, knocking their knees together, “it just looks like you need a friend.” Jay whispered.  
Carlos shifted uncomfortably, so close to the wall there was no escape from the taller boy, his heart still hammering in his chest he finally found his voice, “no thank you.”  
A smug looking grin spread across Jay’s handsome face, “so you can talk.”  
Carlos tried to take notes but his hand was shaking badly so he placed down his pen, jamming his hands tightly between his thighs and felt his fair, freckled face flush hot under Jay’s gaze, “please leave me alone.” He whispered quickly.  
The older boy seemed a little taken aback, his face fell slightly and he moved away, “okay.” Jay said slowly.  
For the rest of the lesson Jay didn’t say a word, he even seemed to be paying attention at times and when the bell went the older boy allowed Carlos to escape without a single word; for that Carlos was grateful.  
Getting through the rest of the day was less of a struggle, Jay stopped following him to his desk but he did keep sending him strange looks across the room and every time it made Carlos’s heart thump heavily.  
That night, as Carlos washed one of his mother’s many ash trays, his thoughts wondered to Jay, about how close he sat to him and how normally he been spoken to him.  
A funny tingling feeling appeared in Carlos’s stomach and he felt himself flush at the stupid idea that Jay could possibly want to be his friend.   
The next day Carlos opened his locker to see a small box waiting for him, cautiously he slipped his book from under it and eyed the box suspiciously; it was a small black box with a red heart printed on top, perfectly innocently enough but it was in his locked locker and he didn’t trust it.  
Slamming the locker shut he was surprised to see Jay leaning on the locker two down from his, wearing a confused look, “didn’t you want your gift?” he asked.  
Carlos frowned, he wasn’t used to attention but he knew when he didn’t want it, especially from someone who had bullied him in the past, “no. stay out of my locker please.” He said firmly and brushed quickly passed the older boy.  
However, there on his desk was another little box, white with a gold star this time, so he pushed it with the edge of his book to the end of the desk and ignored it for the whole lesson.  
“they’re not going to explode you know.” Jay said near the end of the day, he sounded weary.  
Carlos had found a little box every lesson and even one during lunch, but he hadn’t touched a single one; he had seen Evie collect them and was stashing them back in his locker.  
Carlos couldn’t stop the sigh escaping his lips, “why are you doing this?” he finally asked, still not looking at Jay.  
“why not?” Jay laughed lightly.  
Looking at the latest box Carlos regarded it as if it would poison him; he may have been younger than all of them but he knew when not to trust something and he definitely didn’t trust anything from Jay.  
“just open one.” Jay told him, holding out a flat rectangle shaped box covered in spotted paper.  
Trying his best to steady his hand Carlos reached out for the box but he spotted a tiny, smug grin on Jay’s face and he pulled away, “I don’t want it.” He said turning away.  
In a matter of seconds Carlos found himself being pinned to the closed lockers by his throat, Jay’s handsome face twisted in anger, the box abandoned on the floor; the older boy’s solid forearm was pushing hard against his windpipe and was making it hard to breath.  
It wasn’t the first time the young De Vil had been pinned to a wall by his throat, his mother often did so whenever he had displeased her but her long, thin, sharp fingers were nothing compared to Jay’s strong arm that continued to push.  
There was a fire in Jay’s eyes, every muscle tensed, his teeth bared savagely, “is it so hard to accept a gift from me.” He snarled.  
Carlos’s was beginning to see spots, he was gasping for air and nobody was helping, only watching; lungs burning and eyes stinging the young De Vil wasn’t sure what he should do, fighting back would be useless because Jay was at least twice his size.  
“all you had to do was accept the gifts.” Jay pressed harder, causing Carlos’s vision to blur.  
“what are you doing?” Came Evie’s voice, it seemed so far away but her treasure chest shaped bag appeared and struck Jay hard on the shoulder.  
Jay flinched back and Carlos dropped to the floor as a gasping mess; sucking in air he hadn’t realised that his hands had gone numb from lack of oxygen and tears began to pour down his face.  
Evie continued to beat the Tourney player back with her bag, causing bruises on his tanned skin, her face blotched red, “you’re the lowest of the low Jay Jafar!” she shouted at him before stopping, “you all are.” She added to the gather crowd.  
Carlos tried to control his breathing and stand but his legs wouldn’t work; his whole throat felt tight and bruised.  
Suddenly he felt Evie’s soft hands pulling him up, for a girl who barely carried her own bag she was strong and easily held him upright, “I’ve got you now sweetie.” She whispered kindly.  
Carlos could hear the sharp click of her high heels as she took him through the crowd and into an empty classroom.  
“do you want me to get a teacher?” Evie asked softly.  
Finally Carlos’s senses were coming back to him, he shook his head, “no, it’s fine.” He said breathlessly.  
“but…” Evie started only to have the younger boy cut her off.  
“it’s fine E.” Carlos gave her the best smile he could and she looked like she didn’t want to argue so Evie simply nodded.  
That night Carlos spotted a dark bruise on his windpipe, it was hot and tender to the touch and part of him wished he’d just accepted Jay’s gifts but he knew he couldn’t give the older boy the satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

As Carlos walked through the hallways the next day he could see people out of the corner of his eye pointing and whispering about him; he felt his stomach twist and face flush under the attention.  
What made matters worse was the note taped to his locker; Jay’s messy scrawl of Carlos’s name could be seen from across the hallway and for a faulting moment the younger boy didn’t know whether to read the note or not.  
Carlos gingerly touched the bruise on his throat, he check the hallway for any sign of Jay before plucking the note off his locker.  
Sorry about yesterday  
I’m not used to rejection  
Hope I didn’t hurt you too bad  
I want to explain myself privately  
Underneath the bold, hard pressed writing was a cell phone number and Carlos wrinkled his nose at the note as he read it again; the young De Vil couldn’t even afford clothes let alone a cell phone so giving him the number was useless.  
Carlos scrunched up the note and threw it into the back of his locker, still filled with the small boxes; checking he had the right books he suddenly felt a presence behind him.  
Flinching away slightly he initiatively tried to shrink away but the younger boy didn’t need to as it was only Evie stood there in a floaty blue and green dress covered in little gems.  
“want to walk to class together?” Evie asked.  
Carlos sighed softly, he did like Evie, she was very kind to him but he refused to be babied by anyone, “it’s okay, you go find Doug.” He told her, knowing she always met her boyfriend before classes.  
Reluctantly Evie nodded and left Carlos alone to gather the rest of his books; as he entered the classroom he immediately saw Jay staring at him.  
The young De Vil quickly made his way to his desk and ignored everyone but the teachers for the rest of the day; come lunch time there was nowhere to hide from Jay’s prying eyes.  
“did you get my note?” Jay asked as he followed the younger boy to the library.  
Clutching his books tighter to his chest Carlos tried to ignore him but Jay’s strides were longer than his so he easily kept pace, “I did get it.” He finally said.  
“oh.” Jay said softly, “I never got a message from you.”  
“because I have nothing to say to you.” Carlos stressed as they entered the library.  
Carlos could feel Jay’s dark eyes following him around the library as he gathered his research books and purposefully sat on a different table to the Tourney player; it didn’t stop Jay from moving seat to sit too close to the younger boy.  
“I said I was sorry.” Jay said grumpily, very obviously not used to being ignored.  
Sighing deeply Carlos wrote down a few more notes, “you tried to strangle me, it’s more than a simple ‘sorry’ situation.” He muttered not looking up.  
Jay shifted uncomfortably, “I didn’t mean to do that.” He said pathetically.  
Finally Carlos looked up, his stomach twisting so painfully he thought he was going to be sick; he hated confrontation but he hated unwanted attention more, “why are you doing this? Are you really that bored you need to torment me?”  
“no! no, I want to be your friend.” Jay stammered out, trying to smile but it faltered when his eyes flickered to the bruise on Carlos’s neck, “I really am sorry.” He gulped.  
Carlos moved away from him slightly, wishing Jay would just get the message and go away but he was certainly very determined for someone who rarely did any proper work.  
“fine, apology accepted, now please leave me alone.” Carlos ground out and returned to his book.  
“don’t you want to know why I got so angry yesterday?” Jay asked slowly.  
Carlos shook his head, he’d heard every excuse in the book for abuse and bullying at that point in his life, nothing Jay would say would be any different.  
“it’s cos the gift I got you was special.” Jay continued to speak, pulling out the rectangle box from yesterday and pulled the paper off.  
There was a fist edition version of Carlos’s fantasy book he carried everywhere with him, it was battered around the edges, hardback and old looking but the young De Vil felt his heart flutter at the sight.  
“you always seem pretty entranced by this book.” Jay said gently, “here.” He held out the book.  
Very slowly Carlos finally took the gift from Jay, he could smell the old pages and feel the rough cover on his fingers; he felt himself relax.  
“thank you.” Carlos said genuinely to Jay, the pain in his stomach lessening.  
The older boy gave him a wide, happy smile, not his usual smug grin, “glad you like it.” He laughed awkwardly, “I’m gunna get some lunch.”   
Carlos watched the older boy leave with a little wave and he fully relaxed; although he still didn’t trust Jay maybe there was something to him that nobody had seen.  
“Carlos! Are you okay?” Evie came tottering down the hallway, a dress bag in one hand, “I saw Jay staring at you today.” She seemed worried.  
“I’m okay.” The younger boy said slowly, gently touching the book in his shorts pocket.  
Evie looked fairly unconvinced but she saw the content look on Carlos’s face and didn’t say anything, instead she showed him her latest creation; a floor length purple dress with dice stitched to the bodice.  
Cruella had been in a particularly bad mood when the young De Vil had returned home she threw three plates at his head before shoving down the stairs; luckily it was only a few steps and Carlos wasn’t hurt too badly, just a sore wrist from landing heavily.  
It was the weekend so that meant no school for two whole days, two whole days of his mother targeting him so he found the smallest, hardest to get to closet in the whole house, he stole a bag of stale tortilla chips and a few apples from the kitchen along with a flashlight and read for the whole weekend.  
Several times over he lost himself in the fantasy novel, savouring each word and every so often he would think of Jay; not on purpose but because he’d been kind enough to gift him such a special book.  
Carlos took a cold shower early on Monday morning, trying to be as quiet as possible as not to wake his drunken mother.  
“hey.” Jay was waiting for him at his locker, a large black and white striped box in his hands.  
The young De Vil paused, still not sure of Jay intentions, but the older boy was wearing a different smile that made Carlos feel special.  
“I got you something.” Jay held out the box with a hopeful face.  
Carlos couldn’t stop the small smile from crossing his freckled face, he’d never been given so many presents in such a short amount of time, slowly he opened his gift filled locker, “you don’t have to keep buying me stuff.” He told Jay kindly.  
Jay’s face fell a little and the bruise on the younger boy’s throat throbbed, “it’s not that I’m not grateful.” Carlos said quickly, “it’s just I don’t need it all.”  
“okay, no more gifts.” Jay said slowly, placing the bigger box amongst the little ones in Carlos’s locker, “how about I take you out on a date then.”  
Carlos dropped his maths textbook in shock, staring wide eyed at Jay, his breath gone from his lungs again, “a date?” he managed to gasp out.  
Jay laughed lightly, rubbing the back of neck nervously, “yeah, I was trying to sweeten the deal with all this but you’re a tough guy to get through to.”  
Picking up his dropped book Carlos didn’t look at the older boy, feeling embarrassed by his lack of social skills, “well, you’ve managed it.” He said quietly.  
In an excited move Jay took the bigger gift out of the locker again and presented it to Carlos with a happy grin, “at least open this one, all the others are just chocolate anyway.” He told him.  
Carlos smiled too, swapping his textbooks with Jay for the gift; inside was a red and white microscope, brand new and all his.  
“must have cost a lot of money.” Carlos said softly with a shy smile.  
Jay shrugged, “that’s not important.”  
Gently stroking the microscope Carlos jumped when he heard the bell go for first lesson, “we’re going to be late.” He exclaimed, quickly placing the gift in his locker and taking his books back from Jay.  
“hope he’s not teaching you bad habits Mr De Vil.” Mr Jaq said as the two boys entered the classroom together.  
During lessons Jay sat next to Carlos and although he still wasn’t used to being sat with the younger boy was a little less tense and Jay even took some of his own notes.  
“so are you free this weekend?” Jay asked as they left school at the end of the day.  
Carlos thought for a moment about how he usual spent his weekends, hiding in cupboards and closets from his mother, “I think I can find a space to squeeze you in.” He mumbled.  
“great! I’ll pick you up Saturday about 10.” Jay told him and pulled the younger boy into a one armed hug.  
Flushing at the skin contact Carlos could only nod, for once in his life wishing it was the weekend already and the good thing was that he would get to spend the school week with Jay.  
Problem was Jay didn’t come to school unless Tourney was happening and Coach had cancelled practice because the field had become flooded from the sudden onslaught of rain over Monday night; even with his persistent courting of Carlos didn’t bring Jay to school.  
Carlos finally opened the small boxes in his locker, with help from Evie, and found individual chocolates in each, from the fancy chocolatier in town.  
“why are you opening them now?” Evie asked sniffing an espresso chocolate.  
“he asked me on a date.” Carlos told her carefully, poking a strangely green sweet.  
Evie stared at the younger boy in shock, “are you sure that’s wise? Jay’s such a bone head, remember what he did to you?” she pointed at the healing bruise on Carlos’s neck.  
The young De Vil flushed with embarrassment, touching the bruise lightly, “I know but, he’s being really nice.” He said slowly.  
The blue haired girl regarded his content freckled face and soft smile, she’d rarely seen him look happy and, even if it was Jay who made him feel like that, she would give the Tourney player a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos began to worry when he didn’t see Jay for the rest of the week, his usually rational brain telling him stories that it had all been a joke, to make the young De Vil look the fool but he blocked those thoughts out with another chocolate.  
It was finally Friday night, Evie had created an outfit just for his date; dark denim shorts turned up at the cuff and embroidered with red silk, short sleeved red button down and black waistcoat with silver buttons.  
“Carlos!” Cruella screeched from somewhere in the house.  
The young De Vil immediately tried to hide behind the boiler, no longer hot, holding his breath while listening to his mother stomping around the house looking in every room for him; eventually the door slammed open.  
Carlos froze, trying not to make any movement, watching Cruella’s shadow creep about and the moment he thought she was going to leave her sharp fingers grabbed him tightly around the arm.  
“stop hiding from me runt.” She snarled in his face, smelling of stale cigarettes and alcohol.  
Cruella dragged her son from his dusty hiding place, held him tightly as he stumbled down the stairs and into the dark kitchen, “make some food.” She demanded.  
Nodding slowly, eyes on the floor, Carlos looked in the fridge; it was practically empty, some eggs, mouldy cheese and something suspicious looking in a box.  
The only thing he could make was egg white omelette, his mother’s acceptable favourite and while he cooked away, his stomach clenching with hunger, Carlos suddenly saw a light from the driveway.  
Thinking his mother was leaving the young De Vil peeked out of the window to see a motorbike parking in the uneven driveway; Jay shook out his long, windswept hair before regarding Hell Hall.  
Without even thinking twice Carlos ducked below the window, not wanting to be seen with dust and cobwebs in his hair and clothes or with a hungry look in his eyes.  
All too suddenly Jay was tapping on the kitchen window, the only window with a light on, peering inside but couldn’t see anyone.  
Carlos didn’t know why Jay would be calling for him now, it was Friday night not Saturday like they agreed but the young De Vil knew he had to get Jay to go away before his crazy mother saw; slowly coming up from his hiding place he managed to opened the creaking window.  
“what are you doing down there?” Jay laughed sticking his head through the open window, he scrunched his nose at the egg white omelette cooking in the pan.  
“you said we were going out tomorrow.” Carlos hissed, glancing at the door.  
Jay raised an eyebrow, “I know but I didn’t see you all week.”  
“who’s fault was that?” Carlos sighed.  
Laughing again the older boy took Carlos’s hand, “I know, I suck when it comes to school.” He said, “sorry.” He smiled softly.  
Feeling Jay warm hand covering his own smaller one made Carlos feel fuzzy inside and he found he couldn’t stay mad at him, “you still have to leave, my mom will go crazy if she catches you here.”  
Jay grip tightened, “come on then, lets go.” He said pulling out from the window, not letting go of Carlos’s hand.  
The young De Vil tried his best to pull back but Jay was strong, “I can’t just leave.” He hissed and then smelled the omelette burning.  
Carlos felt all the blood drain from his face and his heart plummet into his stomach; Cruella was going to beat him when she saw the burnt food.  
“she can’t touch you at mine.” Jay’s voice broke through Carlos’s panicked mind.  
The younger boy had never had a safe haven before, even hiding in cupboards and closets Cruella always seemed to find him, so as he heard a door open from somewhere in the house he climbed out of the window and into the cold night.  
“I need my coat. And my book.” Carlos whispered as the older boy started to pull him towards his waiting motorbike.  
Jay gave him a look like he was crazy, “that stuff isn’t important.” He said in a rush.  
“it is to me.” Carlos stressed, knowing nothing would be safe from Cruella’s wrath.  
From the light of the kitchen both boy’s saw the shadow of Cruella storm into the kitchen to find the pan emitting black smoke and began shouting Carlos’s name like a rabid animal.  
“okay, fine, stay here.” Jay sighed before bolting into the house.  
Carlos stood in shock in the driveway, watching his mother crash about the kitchen, wondering how Jay could possibly find anything in the hazardous mess of Hell Hall but moments later the Tourney player returned, before Cruella had even left the kitchen, with a bag slung over his shoulder.  
“your room is tiny.” Jay commented handing the bag, coat hung over the bag too.  
Following the older boy to the motorbike Carlos coloured with shame at Jay seeing his pathetic little room that only had a bed without a sheet and an ottoman for clothes.  
“Carlos!” Cruella screamed from the door, her huge fur coat blocking the whole doorframe, her wild eyes staring menacingly at her only child.  
Without missing a beat Jay practically lifted Carlos onto the motorbike before swinging on himself, revving the engine loudly, causing the younger boy to instinctively grab Jay around the middle and he took off into the night.  
Carlos felt the icy wind whip his bare face, his bag wedged firmly between him and Jay but he could feel the older boy’s heartbeat; they weren’t on the road for very long before they stopped outside a rundown, second hand shop with the lights still on.  
“you okay?” Jay asked as he climbed off the motorbike.  
Nodding Carlos tried to get some feeling back into his exposed shins and followed Jay into the shop; inside was filled to the brim with bric-a-brac, there wasn’t an inch of visible shelf or counter, there was a slightly buzzing noise from several CCTV cameras following their every move and from somewhere he heard a radio.  
There was a musty smell about and a thin layer of dust sat on most things but there was a price tag on everything, “does your dad own this place?” Carlos asked.  
“yeah.” Jay laughed, “kind of a crap hole but it’s home.” He led Carlos through the maze of things and dust till they came to a steep set of stairs.  
All the hallways were narrow, Jay taking up most of space, but the older boy’s room was spacious; filled nearly as badly as the shop downstairs there wasn’t a bare space, every surface had clothes or trophies on them, walls covered in posters and an unmade king sized bed with a thick duvet.  
The whole room screamed Jay and it made Carlos smile, “it’s all very you.” He complimented.  
Jay smiled widely at him, “thanks. What you want to do then?” he asked flopping down on his bed.  
Carlos stood awkwardly at the doorway, he’d never been to anyone else’s house, so he wasn’t sure how to act and especially now Jay was being so charming to him.  
Gingerly the younger boy sat on the bed, enjoying the softness of the duvet and mattress, his eyes darting all over the room, taking in every item, bag still clutched to him; Carlos felt Jay move to sit closer to him.  
“so, you’re mom’s a bit crazy then?” the older boy said slowly.  
Carlos shrugged, he didn’t talk about his personal life, even Evie didn’t know the full story, “you get used to her.” He muttered.  
There was silence for a while until Jay pulled Carlos to lie down on the mattress and peeled his bag away from him; the bedding smelt like teen boy sweat and cheap fabric softener but it was comforting.  
“let’s watch a movie.” Jay said flicking the light off and sweeping some clothes off a television set on a battered chest of drawers; the static filled the darkened room before the drumroll of a movie started.  
Jay climbed over Carlos to sit behind him, allowing the younger boy to remain laid down; the movie was a generic action movie with explosions, panty shots and general manliness.  
The young De Vil wasn’t interested in the plot that was filled with holes or the basic pretty love interest but he was enjoying being there with Jay, until he began to pet Carlos’s hair.  
Carlos stiffened, Cruella petted him whenever she was trying to control him, a fake form of affection she used on him to do anything she wanted, “don’t do that.” He whispered harshly.  
Seeming to snap out of his film stupor, Jay’s hand flinched back, “sorry, didn’t mean to do that.” He said softly.  
“it’s fine, you just spooked me.” Carlos lied, relaxing again, getting mesmerised by the movie.  
Before he realised it the young De Vil felt his eyes slipping shut; the warmth from Jay, the softness of the bed and the comforting smells around him were overwhelming; eventually Carlos fell asleep.  
Carlos felt strange waking up the next morning, the previous day fuzzy in his tired brain, he was encased in warmth and he felt safer than he’d ever been before.  
Moving the thick duvet from his face the young De Vil peeked around the room, spotting sports items before remembering Jay had taken him away from Hell Hall and there the older boy was sleeping soundly next to him; long black hair was wild about the pillow, face content and breathing soft.  
Carlos stretched out in the bed, used to being cramped in a closet, enjoying the comfort around him, even though his belly was empty and didn’t want to move for any reason.  
“Jay!” the door burst open to revel a wide set man with tanned skin, a receding hairline and in a very stained pair of lounge pants, “I need your help in the shop.” The man exclaimed clicking on the light.  
The younger boy immediately hid under the duvet, away from the sudden bright light, holding his breath from the intruding adult; Jay stirred at the invasion of light too, groaning softly and joining Carlos.  
“Jay you lazy boy.” The man shuffled into the room, trying to avoid various mess on the floor, “get up.”  
“go away dad.” Jay snapped, his hot breath filling the small space under the duvet.  
All too suddenly the duvet was pulled from the bed and Carlos stiffened; the older boy sat up angrily, “go away! I’m not helping today.” He was still groggy from just waking.  
Jafar’s eyes tracked from his bare chested son to the smaller figure in the bed, he raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word; Jay pulled the duvet from his dad’s hands and covered them both back over.  
“I’m going out today.” Jay told him.  
“with him?” Jafar gestured to Carlos’s still figure.  
Very slowly the younger boy sat up, adjusting his twisted t-shirt as he did, he couldn’t bring himself to look Jafar in the eye and Jay sighed deeply, climbing from the warm bed.  
The older boy guided his dad outside the bedroom, snapping the door shut as he did, Carlos could hear talking from the other side; hushed whispers in low tones and sharp answers that went on for ages before Jay finally came back into the room.  
“sorry.” The older boy sighed, ruffling his messy hair, “I usually help on Saturdays.” He explained.  
Carlos shifted guiltily, “I don’t want you to get in trouble.” He whispered.  
For a moment Jay regarded the young De Vil, his dark eyes tired but kind and he gave a lazy grin, “I won’t, dad will get over it.” He sighed and climbed back into the bed, pulling Carlos with him.  
Being hugged was something different for Carlos, the only person who ever hugged him was Evie and she usually had a mouth full of pins when she did; the heat from Jay was immediately calming, his heart thumping rhythmically against the younger boy’s ear and his smell almost overwhelming.  
“go back to sleep, it’s still early.” Jay yawned, almost immediately taking his own advice and falling asleep.  
Carlos listened to Jay’s heartbeat slow and didn’t think he could fall back to sleep but, just as the night before, he felt his eyes slide shut and when he woke next Jay was pottering around his room looking for clean clothes.  
“morning sunshine.” Jay grinned, sniffing a grey vest before deciding it was clean enough to put on.  
Hot around the head Carlos sat up, his whole body relaxed and he couldn’t seem to focus on anything until Jay placed a small stack of pancakes in front of him.  
“I already ate, managed to save these those.” The older boy told him with a smile.  
Sniffing the sweet breakfast Carlos’s mouth watered and his stomach churned, even though he was starving sometimes eating made the younger boy feel sick so he slowly chewed on the good, fresh food given.  
“I grabbed the first set of clothes I saw in your room.” Jay told him, picking Carlos’s bag off the floor, “hope they’re okay?” he pulled out the newest clothes Evie had made.  
Carlos nodded, “they’re perfect.” He said though a mouthful of pancake.  
By the time the younger boy had finished breakfast and got dressed it was gone midday, “what did you have planned?” Carlos asked, book in his lap.  
Jay stretched, all his muscles tightening and showing off his well-toned body, “well, the fair is in town.” He told the younger boy.  
Carlos had never been to the fair, he’d seen the lights from the windows of Hell Hall, smelt the candyfloss on Evie and heard the excited talk all around school.  
“sounds amazing.” Carlos said truthfully.  
Standing the young De Vil was suddenly aware of Jay staring at him, his face soft and an unidentified smile on his face; he snapped out of it when he realised he’d been caught staring, “you look really cute.” Jay told him with an embarrassed laugh.   
Carlos blushed bright red, not used to be called cute, he pulled at the shirt and couldn’t stop a smile creeping onto his face, “thanks.”


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Jay said his dad wouldn’t be too sore about him not helping out at the shop the pair snuck through the aisle of the shop, the older boy keeping a look out and swiping something off a dusty shelf.  
“I saw that Jay!” Jafar’s voice echoed through the shop as they disappeared out the door.  
Jay could only laugh, “let’s walk, it’s not far.” He said, instantly taking Carlos’s hand in his own.  
Grinning like a fool Carlos walked hand in hand with the older boy, the fuzzy warm feeling taking over; Jay didn’t talk much, which was fine because Carlos didn’t have much to say.  
The young De Vil heard the fair before they arrived, he smelt cheap burgers and candyfloss, he could already see a ride that span screaming people high into the air with its lights flashing madly and there was the loud calls from stall owners.  
“stay close, don’t want to lose you.” Jay said to him as he paid to enter the fair.  
Instinctively Carlos shuffled closer to Jay, almost pressing his cheek to Jay’s shoulder, his senses bombarded with noise, smells and colour but every moment made him happy.  
Jay seemed a little stiff sometimes as they passed crowds of people who smiled and waved at him, but the younger boy guessed he wasn’t used to being seen with someone so low on the social food chain as Carlos; he tried not to let it bother him too much but every time it happened his happy feeling was dampened slightly.  
“let’s go on this.” Jay voice broke through the noise.  
In front of them a long seated ride, garish colours painted on every inch of it, lights flashing quickly; people were already seated and secured as Jay paid to get on.  
Carlos didn’t seem to fit in the huge plastic seat, even the thick harness felt too big, his stomach began to twist in panic and Jay seemed to sense it and took the younger boy’s hand tightly.  
“Hold…on…tight!” Came a voice from the loudspeaker as the ride creaked into action.  
Carlos felt the wind whipping his hair and his heart bouncing about in his chest as the ride swung and span in horizontal circles, everything was a blur and he couldn’t hear properly but the young De Vil found himself laughing, gripping Jay’s hand tighter than ever.  
“that was fun!” Carlos gasped as the left the ride, his legs feeling like jelly, still holding Jay’s hand.  
Suddenly there was another flash but this one came from Jay; he was holding a Polaroid camera, crouching down so they were both in the photo and smiled brightly.  
“you really are too cute.” The older boy laughed, pulling the photo from the camera.  
In the developed image Carlos saw his own face staring back but it seemed different; he was actually happy, his whole face glowing and golden eyes bright and Jay looked devilishly handsome next to him.  
They went on many more rides, each made Carlos’s insides jump about, his vision blur and his face hurt from smiling; each time they got off a ride Jay took their photo, even as they tucked into cheap hotdogs smothered with onions and mustard Jay took photos.  
“I didn’t take you for a photographer.” Carlos mentioned as he watched Jay play a ring toss game; in his pocket were dozens of photos.  
Jay shrugged, “I’m not really, but I can’t seem to help it with you.” He gave Carlos a sideways grin before losing again.  
Carlos had no idea how long they’d been at the fair but it was beginning to rain so the boy’s decided to call it a day, however half way back to Jay’s the heavens opened and it began to pour down, soaking them both instantly.  
Trudging wet footprints into the dust shop Carlos didn’t feel any less happy, a silly smile still on his face, Jafar was asleep behind the counter, snoring and dribbling, so the snuck past him to get to Jay’s room.  
“today was fun.” Carlos said happily.  
Jay looked at the younger boy with kind eyes, very gently his touched Carlos’s flushed face with chilled hands, “I’m glad.” He whispered huskily, he held up the camera, “one more photo?”  
Nodding Carlos moved to stand by Jay, his grin already in place but Jay’s face was closer than normal, he wasn’t looking at the camera like all the other times; instead he was still looking at the young De Vil.  
“Jay?” Carlos managed to whisper before the older boy leaned closer to kiss him full on the lips.  
Immediately getting over the shock Carlos kissed back, revelling in the warmth of the other boy, his heart beating so hard it threatened to burst from his chest and butterflies battering around in his stomach.  
Carlos didn’t even notice the flash from the camera, Jay didn’t even break the kiss as he placed it down on the bed to use both hands to cup the young boy’s face gently.  
Both were breathless as they pulled away, sharing the same stupid smile, Carlos gave a little laugh before laying his head on Jay’s chest and once again listening to his heartbeat.  
“I really like you Carlos.” Jay’s voice vibrated through his chest.  
Tears sprang to the young De Vil’s eyes but out of happiness, he clutched Jay’s wet vest tighter, hugging him, “I like you too.” He managed to whisper.  
After peeling themselves out of their wet clothes, Jay lent Carlos some of his old clothes as pyjamas, the pair climbed back into the older boy’s bed and watched terrible movies, sitting in the same position as the night before.  
It wasn’t the only time Jay kissed Carlos; they shared one when the first movie ended, one when Jay brought up some dinner and again as they began too sleepy to stay awake much longer.  
Carlos woke on Sunday morning to find Jay not in bed, he didn’t think much of it but he missed the warmth of the older boy and was about to settle back to sleep when he heard Jay talking from somewhere in the room.  
“stop whining at me.” Jay snapped at someone.  
There was a chatter from someone talking on the other end of a phone, causing Jay to sigh deeply, “I’m not talking about this now.” The older boy snapped, “I’ll talk to you Monday.”  
Carlos could almost feel the annoyance radiating off Jay as he climbed back into bed and almost roughly pulled the younger boy to him, fingers flexing angrily and Carlos allowed himself to be hugged until Jay began to calm down.  
“are..you okay?” Carlos finally asked slowly, hoping not to anger Jay.  
The older boy flinched slightly, “I didn’t know you were awake.” He said in a hushed voice.  
Snuggling closer Carlos tried to look at Jay in the semi darkness of the room but he couldn’t make out very much, “I’m not really.” He muttered, feeling the pull of sleep on his eyes.  
Jay bent awkwardly to kiss the younger boy’s forehead, “let’s get some more sleep, we’ll have a lazy day.” He said softly.  
They spent the day holed up in Jay’s room, the phone convocation never mentioned, even the older boy seemed to have forgotten about it, where they watched some slightly better movies and ignored all shouts from Jafar downstairs.  
As much as Carlos enjoyed spending the time alone with Jay there was something bothering the older boy; he seemed nervous about something, he kept spacing out so badly the younger boy had to physically shake him and every touch felt special, as if it would be the last.  
“are you nervous about school tomorrow?” Carlos asked as it began to get dark outside.  
Carlos knew Jay had a reputation as a ladies man and one of the top Tourney players, while the young De Vil was basically a no one; what had drawn Jay to Carlos was still lost on the younger boy but he was very grateful.  
“no.” Jay said shortly, staring at his ceiling.  
Grabbing the camera Carlos jumped onto the bed next to Jay with a smile, “say cheese.” He said happily and snapped the photo.  
The older boy laughed, hugging Carlos to him, admiring their happy faces in the photo and kissing the younger boy softly on the cheek.  
“I’ll be sad to go home.” Carlos sighed, dreading facing Cruella again.  
Jay’s grip tightened, “want me to come with you? Your mom will be pretty mad right?” he sounded worried.  
“it’s okay, I’m used to her moods.” The young De Vil told him, knowing that he’ll have to face his mom at some point and take the punishment handed to him.  
“you can always come back here.” Jay told him.  
Carlos kissed Jay lightly on the lips, not letting him get carried away, “thank you, I’ll remember that.”  
As the young De Vil lay in the dark that night, listening to Jay’s even breaths, he thought about what people might say tomorrow and how Jay would react, the older boy didn’t have a very good track record when it came to gossip.


	6. Chapter 6

“up you lazy boy!” Came Jafar’s voice in the morning.  
Carlos jumped, thinking Jafar was going to barge into the room again but he heard footfalls going downstairs, climbing quietly out of bed the young De Vil tried to find his clothes; Jay had only brought one pair of clothe from Hell Hall so he just wore his clothes from Saturday.  
“you’re quiet ain’t ya?” Jay sat groggily up in bed, trying to smooth down his wild hair.  
“I didn’t want to disturb you.” Carlos whispered.  
Laughing lazily Jay rolled out of bed to begin the search for clean clothes and as Carlos was checking his bag for various things he usually kept in there, pens and notebooks, the older boy cleared his throat.  
“Carlos?” Jay’s voice was careful, he wasn’t looking at the younger boy, instead he was fiddling with a hair elastic, “whatever you hear today, promise me you’ll talk to me first.”  
Carlos didn’t like the sound of that, it meant Jay knew something was going to happen, something much worse that just people gossiping, “what do you think I’ll hear?” the young De Vil asked slowly.  
The hair elastic snapped in Jay’s fingers, “you know what that school is like. They’ll tear anything apart.” Finally he turned to Carlos, his dark eyes desperate, “just promise you’ll listen to me, before any of them.”  
Smiling Carlos stood in front of the older boy; he’d never seen Jay look vulnerable before, even on the Tourney field he was full of confidence, “I trust you Jay, I really do. I promise I’ll listen to you.” The young De Vil told him meaningfully.  
Jay didn’t hesitate to kiss Carlos, almost savouring him, and only pulled back when his cell phone rang; looking annoyed the older boy ignored the call and grabbed his nearly empty school bag.  
“be home on time Jay!” Jafar called as the boys made their escape, “I need your help in the shop.” His voice faded as the door slammed.  
Swinging onto his motorbike Jay was silent but he relaxed when Carlos wrapped his arms tightly around his waist; the young De Vil held on tightly as the motorbike sped through the town towards school.  
As the boys approached the school Carlos was tempted to take Jay’s hand but decided against it, fearing the older boy would shout at him and was surprised when he felt Jay take his small hand in his own warm one.  
“stay close to me.” Jay said with a soft smile.  
Walking down the hallways Carlos heard the whisperings, he saw the pointing but with Jay walking next to him all the gossip didn’t seem too bad; Jay gave his usual greeting to all the usual people, only to get shocked looks back.  
“so, are you actually coming into classes today?” Carlos asked when they arrived at the younger boy’s locker.  
“only if you’ll help me.” Jay countered with a cheeky wink.  
Carlos laughed, gently moving some remaining gifts in his locker to grab the right books and pulling out the polaroid photos from his pocket; he saw Jay stiffen beside him.  
“why did you bring those?” the older boy asked in a low voice.  
A guilty feeling clenched in Carlos’s throat, “I was going to leave them here, so my mom didn’t find them, you know, when I go home.” He explained quickly, hoping Jay wasn’t going to be too mad.  
Jay sighed, “you could have left them at my house.” He said, face softening.  
“I wanted to make copies, so we could both have one.” Carlos said and realised how soppy it sounded.  
Instead of being angry Jay gently touched the young De Vil’s face, rubbing his thumb across his freckled cheekbone and looked like he was about to kiss Carlos when they were interrupted by someone snatching the photos straight out of his locker.  
“well, these look interesting.” Chad Charming stood there flicking carelessly through the precious photos, “looks like you guys had a good weekend.” His overly white smile was wicked.  
“give them back.” Jay snarled, very muscle in his body was tense and his hands were shaking.  
Chad didn’t stop, the more photos he looked at the more his smile grow, at one point Jay lunged for the photos but the blond had quick reflexes and darted back; Carlos watched in embarrassment as he came across the kissing photo.  
“whoa! You actually did it!” Chad laughed addressing Jay, “didn’t think you’d go through with it.” From his pocket he pulled a huge clip of bills and held it out for Jay.  
Carlos felt his heart thumping painfully, his throat going dry as watched the older boy take the money with shaking fingers, “what’s going on Jay?” he managed to gasp out.  
Jay’s face was blank, no longer kind or loving he didn’t look at the younger boy, “it doesn’t matter.” He said flatly.  
“why did he give you money Jay?” Carlos pressed bravely, “what did you go through with?”  
Chad’s obnoxious laughter filled the hallway, attracting people to watch, “I thought you were a genius.” Finally the blond calmed himself down and regarded Carlos with a superior look, “we had a little bet that Jay couldn’t..”  
“shut it Chad.” Jay snarled but it didn’t stop the blond from continuing.  
“that he couldn’t get a date with you, including a genuine kiss.” He held up the kissing photo.  
All the breath in Carlos’s lungs left in one hard whoosh, his fingers went cold and he slowly turned back to Jay, “is that true.” His voice was so small he was worried Jay hadn’t heard him.  
The older boy was unnaturally still, money still gripped in his hand, “yes.” He said at last, “yes, it’s true.”  
Carlos bit back the sob that tried to escape but he couldn’t stop the tears; he’d never felt so stupid, so betrayed, he felt sick but couldn’t make himself move.  
“it was all an act then? Everything?” Carlos asked almost desperately, no longer paying attention to Chad’s smug face.  
Jay slowly looked at the younger boy but his eyes were empty, soulless, there wasn’t an ounce of kindness there, “it was all fake and you fell for it.” He tried to sound mocking but his voice was emotionless.  
The young De Vil roughly wiped away tears, his heart aching so badly he thought it might break, “everything you said was a lie.” He said more to himself than Jay.  
“and you fell for everything, hook, line and sinker!” Chad cheered, throwing the photos into Carlos’s locker, “but, hey, at least you’ve got some good memories.” He sniggered before swaggering off down the hallway.  
“Carlos listen…” Jay said the moment the blond was out of sight, his face suddenly anxious and voice pleading.  
The younger boy stepped away, tears still pouring, “to what? More lies?” he snapped.  
“you’d said you’d listen to me!” Jay said firmly.  
Carlos glared at the older boy, “that was before! When I thought you actually cared!” he was attracting more attention and he wanted nothing more than to get out of there.  
“I do care!” Jay shot back, voice filled with unknown emotion, stepping forward to touch Carlos.  
Flinching away the younger boy wanted to disappear, be invisible again, but everybody’s eyes were on him, “you don’t have to lie anymore! You’ve got your money, bet over. You won.” He spat bitterly.  
“please.” Jay begged, still reaching out.  
Carlos couldn’t listen to anymore of the older boy’s lies, he took off down the hallway, not sure where to go at first; every spot he thought of he knew Jay would find him so he eventually left school grounds and began walking home.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a long way to Hell Hall but anything was better than staying in school where he was now nothing more than a fool who had given his heart to a bully.  
The front door to Hell Hall was wide open and Cruella’s car was still parked in the driveway; Carlos knew he should be scared to face his mom but his heart felt so empty and his mind was blank that he felt nothing walking into the house.  
Carlos couldn’t hear Cruella but he saw the whole kitchen was black, the pan had probably caught fire from the omelette, there was broken glass and plates everywhere, even some fur coats were strewn across the floors.  
Creeping towards his small room the young De Vil listened for noises but all was silent; his bare room looked like he felt, Cruella must have found his room and she’s destroyed everything.  
Every item of clothing Evie had created was in shredded ribbons on the floor, the single light was smashed and two of the legs on his bed were broken, even his books hadn’t escaped her wrath.  
Sighing Carlos still felt empty, his whole world was falling apart and there wasn’t a single thing he could do about it.  
“so you finally came back.” Cruella’s voice was eerily calm.  
It looked like part of her fur coat had caught fire and like she hadn’t slept in days; she moved towards him like a tiger hunting pray.  
Carlos couldn’t move, he allowed Cruella to wrap her sharp fingers around his arm and drag him towards the staircase.  
“you’re going to have a little accident Carlos.” She told him calmly before flinging him down the huge flight of stairs.  
Feeling the ground disappear beneath him the young De Vil didn’t panic, maybe death was the answer here, maybe accepting punishments for his own stupidity was all her was good for.  
Only Carlos never reached the bottom of the stairs, he’s barely tumbled twice before being encased in a pair of strong, slightly sweaty arms.  
The young De Vil didn’t even get chance to think before he was carried out into the drizzling rain and he saw long black hair.  
“let me go Jay.” Carlos managed to snap.  
“never.” The older boy stated firmly.  
With a lot of energy Carlos pushed away, causing Jay to drop him onto the wet floor, “what are you even doing here? Don’t pretend like you care.” The younger boy snapped pulling himself to his feet, feeling his palms and knees stinging.  
“I do care.” Jay insisted taking Carlos’s hand in his.  
Wriggling free the young De Vil stumbled back, “stop it! Just stop it, you got your money, you can drop the act.” He shouted, tears in his eyes again, “please just stop.”  
“I want to tell you the whole truth, you said you’d listen to me.” Jay’s voice was pleading, “I need to explain myself.”  
Carlos wrapped his arms around himself, thinking he fallen down the stairs and this was his dream world but the stinging on his skin was all too real, “why? So you don’t feel guilty?” he asked spitefully.  
“please let me explain.” Jay pleaded, holding out his hand desperately.  
Cruella was in the doorway watching them, waiting for one of them to make a move and was shocked to see her son leaving once again; she tried to chase them down but a motorbike is much faster than a woman in heels.  
“don’t tell me you are skipping school again.” Jafar shouted at Jay as he trudged through the aisles, Carlos wondering mindlessly behind him.  
“not now dad.” Jay said through gritted teeth.  
Jafar eyed them both, “so he found out then?” he said slowly.  
Feeling his face burn Carlos wanted to cry, obviously everyone knew about the bet except him, Evie probably knew too; still he followed the older boy to his room.  
Against his better judgment the smell of Jay was calming to Carlos and he tried not to immediately forgive everything that had happened.  
“go on then, explain.” Carlos coughed, spotting his fantasy novel sitting on top of the television.  
Jay pulled his wet hair from its ponytail, looking for the right words, “it wasn’t meant to end like this.” He said.  
“stop stalling!” Carlos shouted, annoyed at the older boy for trying to sugar coat the situation, “just tell me the truth!” tears spilling over again.  
The older boy looked taken aback, he gulped loudly before speaking again, “Chad bet me one hundred bucks to ask you out on a date and an extra hundred if I kissed you.” He told Carlos shamefully.  
Carlos tried to stop the bile from rising in his throat, “is that it? Is that your explanation?” he asked quietly.  
“no, it started because of the bet but it turned into much more. You’re just too cute and smart and trusting.” Jay began to ramble, he sighed again, “I found myself falling for you.”  
Carlos so badly wanted to believe him but he didn’t think he could after everything, “how do I know you’re not lying again, you did a pretty convincing job this weekend.” The younger boy picked at a loose thread on his jacket.  
Jay approached the younger boy cautiously, “I wasn’t lying.” He said firmly, “everything I said to you while you were here was the truth.”  
There was silence for a moment, the young De Vil didn’t know what to say to Jay; his words sound so sincere but what if it was all a trick again.  
“I know I’ve been unacceptable but this brought us together and I am so thankful for that.” Jay said softly.  
Carlos laughed bitterly, “oh, you’re thankful for breaking my heart.”  
“No! I’m thankful to get to know the real you, more than the little nerd who was Evie’s personal dress-up doll.” Jay exclaimed finally grabbing Carlos’s hand.  
“it just two hundred bucks for you to see it.” The younger boy sighed, not removing his hand from Jay’s more out of exhaustion than forgiveness.  
“I threw the money back at Chad, it felt dirty, like it was burning my hand just to hold it and I felt cursed.” Jay said softly, “please let me prove myself to you.”  
The young De Vil was quiet for a moment, thinking over Jay’s words, “you made a complete fool out of me.” He said quietly, “but you’ve also saved me from my mom twice.” He added randomly.  
“I will always save you.” Jay insisted.  
“if I give you another chance, how can I be sure you won’t pull this stunt again.” Carlos asked seriously.  
“you’ll have to trust me.” Jay said sweetly, “I’ll make you happy.”  
Finally Carlos smiled, tightening his grip on the older boy’s hand, “okay, I’ll give you another chance, don’t blow it.”  
Jay kissed the young De Vil firmly on the cheek and pulling Carlos to him in a very emotional hug that he didn’t seem to want to end.  
“do you want to go back to school?” Jay asked about half an hour later as he handed Carlos a chocolate bar.  
Chewing thoughtfully on the sweet treat the younger boy wanted to say no, he only wanted to stay in Jay’s room, encased in warmth and happiness but he knew Evie would be worrying.  
“let’s go back.” Carlos said with a small smile.  
Jay looked unhappy but he still pulled on his coat and they escaped past Jafar again; the old man seemed to have given up shouting after his son whenever he was with the young De Vil.  
“you sure about this?” Jay asked as they climbed off his motorbike.  
Confrontation wasn’t Carlos’s strong point but he felt stronger with Jay by his side, knowing now he would always have someone now to back him up, “let’s get to class.”  
The moment the young De Vil entered the classroom he was attacked by a streak of blue; Evie hugged him like he’d been missing for years not a few hours.  
“Carlos! What happened? I’ve been so worried!” Evie exclaimed, tears in her bright blue eyes, her gaze flickered to Jay and she flew at him instead.  
“stop stop!” Jay shouted as Evie hit him hard with her handbag, baring her teeth.  
“this was all your fault you two-bit playboy, I hope you rot!” Evie shouted and went to attack him again, with chanting from the class, before Carlos stopped her.  
Pulling the handbag from the girl’s hand Carlos gave her his best smile, “it’s okay Evie, I trust him.” he said kindly.  
Evie looked confused, her mouth opening and closing several times before she nodded slowly, “are you happy?” she asked in a hushed voice.  
Carlos gently touched Jay’s slightly bruised arm, “I am.” He said truthfully.  
Taking their seats the boys had to pass Chad who raised his hand to high-five Jay, his smug grin still in place, “two hundred not enough for you man? Get him into bed and I’ll give you a grand.” He sniggered.  
Red blotched Jay’s face, nostrils flared and the young De Vil didn’t even try and stop him from punching the blond in the face, instantly breaking his nose.  
“detention Mr Jafar.” Mr Jaq sighed, “infirmary Mr Charming.” He pointed the blond out the door before returning to the slideshow on the board.  
By the end of the day everybody knew about the bet and they also knew that love seemed to have sprouted between the Tourney jock and the Science nerd; nobody dared question what had actually happened, just gossip and rumours.  
Carlos did have to explain to Evie that Cruella had destroyed all of his clothes, he felt guilty since she’s spent so much time on each piece, but the blue haired girl didn’t seem to mind too much as she suddenly produced hundreds of drawing for more clothes and lent him a few she’s already made for the next season.  
Jay wouldn’t allow the young De Vil return to Hell Hall but Carlos didn’t mind, being able to sleep in a warm, safe place more than made up for losing his books, which prince Ben and Mal replaced.  
Jafar eventually found caught his son to help around the shop and Carlos helped too; it was nice to do some work and be rewarded; by Jay, not by Jafar, who bought either chocolate or a book to thank his smaller boyfriend for helping.  
A couple of times Carlos panicked that everything was going to break apart again, mainly whenever Jay left the room to talk on his cell phone, so the older boy started to put his cell on speaker to put Carlos’s mind at ease.  
The young De Vil didn’t want to be a crazy boyfriend always thinking the worse so he tried his best to trust Jay and every time there was nothing to worry about.  
Carlos was happy most days, he woke in the mornings next to the person he cared most about, ate fresh food, didn’t have to hide away and was able to have the freedom to be himself.  
Chad not only had a broken nose but was also kicked off the Tourney team for bullying another student.  
To give credit to Jay he stayed true to his word about making Carlos happy and had to be restrained several times from spoiling the younger boy, on Carlos’s request, and in turn he took interest in Tourney.  
The relationship may have only been worth two hundred bucks to start with but now it was worth more than the world.


End file.
